


Stay by my Side

by BlackPhoenixNight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenixNight/pseuds/BlackPhoenixNight
Summary: When Yuuri tries to end his relationship with Viktor, how will he take it? Will he be able to stop his lover from leaving?
*This is a quick response to episode 11 to help me cope with my feelings*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm writing this at almost 1:00 AM the night before a final exam. I guess I must really have my priorities in order. XD I just couldn't help writing something after today's episode. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this quick drabble.

"Let's end this." Yuuri stated, staring defiantly at Viktor, waiting for his denial. Briefly bewilderment took over Viktor's face before he quickly schooled his expression into a bland grin.

"If you want to quit skating, I won't stop you." he replied, falsely cheerful.

"No, that's not what I mean!" Yuuri interjected.

"I'm only holding you back. You need to get back out there and skate."

Viktor no longer could maintain his cheerful facade and his face crumbled into bewilderment, sadness, and, ultimately, anger. "Yuuri, I'm not going back to skating. I retired for a reason." Viktor calmly replied.

"No! I saw you today. The way you looked at the other skaters. You want to compete again. I can't be the thing holding you back!" Yuuri shouted, near tears.

"Yuuri, my Yuuri, you could never hold me back. I love skating, yes, but it didn't make me happy anymore. It lost it's spark long ago. I've never been happier than I am now. If I looked like I was inspired today, it's only because you brought back my passion for skating." Viktor murmured lovingly, approaching Yuuri slowly.

"But...but...why? I'm a failure. I promised you I would land the quadruple flip and I couldn't do it! How am I supposed to win us a gold medal when I can't even get that right?!" Yuuri sobbed. "I'm not worth your time." he whispered, with his head bowed.

Gently, Viktor raised his chin and wiped the tears off his cheeks with a soft caress of his thumb.

"Yuuri, solnyshko, you could never be a failure. You've worked so hard and come so far. You've proven your worth to the entire world. Whether you win gold tomorrow or not, I'll still be here, because I love you." Viktor murmured. "I'm wearing your ring, yes?" he asked with a soft smile.

Yuuri's expression was heartbreakingly bewildered at this but he slowly nodded. He reached out and pulled Viktor's right hand to his face to gaze at the ring. After a brief pause, he kissed his palm and brought his own hand up to lace their fingers together. He raised his gaze to meet Viktor's and gave him a watery smile.

"If you're sure you want me, then I won't let you go. I love you, Viktor." Yuuri said, softly.

"Never, lyubov moya." Viktor said with a soppy grin. He pulled Yuuri close and nuzzled into his neck. They remained this way for what could have easily been centuries but was likely only minutes until Yuuri released a roaring yawn, bursting the bubble of contentment. Viktor chuckled softly and pulled Yuuri toward their shared bed. He laid down and pulled Yuuri into his arms, kissing him on the back of the neck.

"Now, let's get to sleep. Whatever happens tomorrow, you'll display our love for the whole world to see. Then, gold or not, we get married, yes?" Viktor said with a soft, loving smile.

Yuuri sighed in contentment, already on the brink of sleep and murmured what seemed to Viktor to be an affirmative answer. Viktor just chuckled and pulled Yuuri in even tighter before tucking him under his chin.

"Sleep well, sleeping beauty."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm posting this without editing it because I need to get to sleep. Further, I wrote and posted it on my phone so, if there are problems, please tell me below. I always appreciate comments and constructive criticism. Kudos are also appreciated if you enjoyed my ramblings! Thanks again!


End file.
